


Моя правда спрятана

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата раздумывал, соблазнить или нет, троих... А в итоге его соблазнил тот, кто вообще не задумывался о своих действиях





	Моя правда спрятана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beneath the Sheets of Paper](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412629) by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot). 



> Название взято из песни «Samson» от Regina Spektor

1.

  
Иногда Кен подумывал о том, чтобы вернуть Хосе.  
Обычно тогда, когда он просыпался посреди ночи от грохота давно прошедших боев, а всюду, куда ни падал его взор, были цвета смерти. Когда он с силой обнимал свои колени, чтобы не закричать и не разбудить папу. Тогда он вспоминал чувства Кристины рядом с Хосе: безопасность, тепло, счастье. Он помнил, как Кристина сидела на диване, поджав ноги, и смеялась байкам Хосе о его родителях, как они рука об руку ходили в кино или как, когда Кристине было грустно, Хосе откуда-то знал это и обнимал ее, Кристине даже не нужно было что-то говорить.  
Размышляя об этом, Кен был уверен, что хочет, чтобы все это повторилось. Часть него, некогда бывшая Кристиной, нашептывала голосом – не громче шелеста ночного бриза, – как бы это происходило, что бы он чувствовал при этом. Кен знал с уверенностью, происходящей от четырехтысячелетней памяти и десятков жизней, что ему не придется приложить много усилий, поскольку Хосе уже любил его, и память о Кристине еще была свежа в докторе. Причем настолько, что тот частенько искал ее следы – в нем. Достаточно легкого толчка: стоит добавить немного  _Кристины_ в свои слова, и Хосе не устоит.  
Но моменты слабости – что ему всего восемь лет, что ему страшно, – никогда не длились дольше нескольких секунд, поскольку большая часть его прекрасно знала, что это только Мурата Кен напуган и устал, и прекращала подобные мысли. К тому же Кристина все еще была частью его, ведь все случилось несколько лет назад, и часть ее духа по-прежнему жила внутри – и говорила, что это сломает Хосе. И Кен знал, что лучше тосковать в одиночестве, чем причинить ему боль. Хосе такого не заслужил.  
Поэтому в такие ночи он натягивал одеяло себе на голову и крепко закрывал глаза, снова и снова повторяя себе:  
«Я – не Кристина, я – Мурата Кен, мне восемь лет, а Хосе мой доктор и друг. И ничего больше».

2.

  
Сняв наконец-то туфли и плюхнувшись в укромном, как она надеялась, уголке, Гизела издала долгий усталый стон, мысленно составляя огромный список причин, по которым она терпеть не может официальные празднества: начиная, например, с того, что ей нельзя приходить на них в привычной униформе, и кончая тем, что раз ей приходится носить платье, то к нему прилагаются орудия пыток в виде туфель.  
Изобретатель высоких каблуков определенно заслужил пинка в причинное место. И пусть потом его бы заставили носить их всю жизнь: это было бы, как она надеялась, долгое и позорное существование. Не все похожи на Йозака, который мог бегать и прыгать в вышеупомянутых монстрах и при этом не ломать себе шею.  
Снова вздохнув, Гизела опустила ноги в траву, позволив холодной прохладе немного утолить ноющую боль. Ее обуревало огромное искушение позвать Дакаскоса и приказать ему притвориться страшно больным – с тем, чтобы у нее было отличное оправдание. План был хорош, если бы это не означало, что ей придется все же встать, и а) ее ноги, скорее всего, откажутся ей подчиняться, разве только за ней придет адско-райская гоала; и б) она рискует быть обнаруженной и втянутой в еще один утомительный светский разговор.   
Так что вместо этого она откинулась назад на скамейку и закрыла глаза, позволив себе окунуться в волны доносящейся издалека музыки. Она что-то мурлыкала про себя, позабыв обо всем, поэтому голос Мудреца, предлагавший ей вина, застал ее врасплох.  
– Ваше преосвященство! – она не покраснела, но сунула босые ноги поглубже под скамейку, надеясь, что валяющиеся на земле туфли не очень заметны даже для Мудреца. – Я не слышала, как вы подошли.  
– Вот как? – Мурата усмехнулся и сел рядом, протягивая ей один из принесенных с собой бокалов. У него была исключительно дружелюбная, милая и невинная улыбка, и хотя Гизела была уверена, что тот очень мил (ну, по-своему), она также могла поклясться, что Мудрец перестал быть невинен еще с пеленок, что означало – и в этом она была твердо убеждена, – что он что-то задумал.  
Все же было трудно понять, что у него на уме, поэтому она улыбнулась и склонила голову вбок:  
– А вы что здесь делаете, ваше преосвященство?  
– Припоминаю, как танцевать традиционный танец Кабалькады, – его очки свернули, хотя улыбка осталась неизменной. – Боюсь, что неуверен, то ли там шаг-прыжок-поворот, то ли поворот-поворот-поклон-шаг. Леди Гизела, а вы не помните?  
Ей было прекрасно известно, что Великий Мудрец тратит много времени, помогая мао выучить традиционные танцы соседних стран, поэтому Гизела точно знала, что нет ни малейших шансов, что он такое не помнит.  
Поэтому она улыбнулась, кивнула и сделала глоток принесенного им сладкого вина:  
– Уверена, что смогу помочь вам освежить память, ваше преосвященство.  
– Правда? – Она подумала, что его взгляд по-прежнему что-то скрывает, но сомневалась, что он полностью неискренен. – О, но я не хочу причинять вам еще больших неудобств.  
– Никаких неудобств, ваше преосвященство. – Она ведь могла применить к себе лечащее мадзюцу, и все.  
Мурата встал и предложил ей руку, а так как он был не настолько высок, как все прочие лорды, с которыми она сегодня танцевала, это означало, что, по меньшей мере, он смотрит ей прямо в лицо. Он положил руку ей на талию, жизнерадостно улыбнулся, и Гизела обнаружила, что несмотря на все еще чуть ноющие ноги, она уже предвкушает, как будет танцевать с ним.  
Что ж, решила Гизела, даже если он действительно не помнит, как надо танцевать, и будет наступать ей на ноги, она всегда может наступить ему в ответ.

3.

  
– Так, а теперь скажи: «А-а-а».  
Йозак рассмеялся – не слишком сильно, опасаясь повредить все еще болезненные раны, но подчинился Мудрецу и заглотнул полную ложку супа.  
– Напомни мне похвалить Дорию, – добавил Йозак, когда с супом было покончено, и Мудрец убрал с кровати поднос, – суп был восхитительный.  
– М-м-м, приму это за комплимент, – усмехнулся пацан, и Йозак на миг изумленно уставился на него, прежде чем разразиться смехом, в этот раз более громким, и тут же, морщась, приложил руку к боку.  
– Не знал, что вы умеете готовить, о Мудрец.  
– Ну, ты никогда не спрашивал, верно? – тот усмехнулся и чуть склонил голову. – А если сейчас повернешься, то я разотру тебе спинку.  
Йозак, как раз рассеянно пытающийся размять плечи и шею, вновь захихикал, чуть откинул одеяло – чертова постель опять вся сбилась – и скинул подушки прямо на пол, вместо этого положив голову на руки.  
– Талантище и в готовке, и в массаже? Берегись, Мудрец, – усмехаясь, поддразнил Йозак, – а то заработаешь пощечину прежде, чем сам успеешь все понять.  
Тот засмеялся, и Йозак ощутил, как матрас прогнулся под его весом, прежде чем Мурата сел ему на бедра. Он почувствовал, как Мудрец наклоняется ниже, а затем его дыхание, теплое и влажное, коснулось уха Йозака:  
– Ха-ха. Раньше да, бывало такое. Но это не по мне.  
Йозак вновь рассмеялся и потом застонал, а Мурата выпрямился и прошелся кончиками пальцем ему по спине, избегая ран. Йозак медленно вдохнул, его мышцы чуть заныли, прежде чем сдаться и расслабиться. И он улыбнулся:  
– Значит, мне повезло.

4.

  
Шибуя продолжал мотать головой всю дорогу; у Кена уходила уйма сил, чтобы сохранять кающееся выражение лица. Ему хотелось улыбаться во весь рот и громко смеяться, но приходилось играть роль осознающего свою вину подростка.  
В конце концов, он уже извинился, но рядом с Шибуей трудно было об этом помнить, когда тот вел себя настолько по-собачьи.  
– Мне очень жаль, Шибуя, – вместо этого произнес Кен, потирая затылок, – стоило остаться и помочь тебе.  
– Неа, – усмехнулся тот и крутанул свой велосипед опасно близко к велосипеду Мураты, потом резко наклонил голову влево-вправо, словно от этого залившаяся в уши вода могла вылиться. Кен прикусил губу. – Если бы ты остался, нас бы обоих смыло в унитаз. Ты правильно поступил, Мурата. Мне надо было сделать то же самое.  
– Учитывая последствия, я рад, что ты не прошел мимо, – и, учитывая, что это был первый раз, когда они говорили не просто как одноклассники, он засмеялся, чтобы сбить, возможно, слишком серьезный тон голоса. – Папа убил бы меня, если бы я намочил школьный пиджак.  
Подросток притворился, будто сердито смотрит на Мурату, а потом по его лицу расплылась улыбка – и в этом было столько грации, что Кен задумался, передалось ли ему это от предыдущей реинкарнации или свойственно самому Шибуе. Но это был грязная и нечестная мысль, и он не стал на ней долго задерживаться. К тому же Шибуя вздохнул и устремил взгляд куда-то вперед, внезапно став задумчивым и отстраненным. Кен знал, что тот, скорее всего, думает, что Шин-Макоку было лишь сном, потому что ну кто бы поверил в то, что пятнадцатилетний подросток может стать королем демонов совершенно иного мира?  
Затем Шибуя тряхнул головой и засмеялся, подставив лицо солнцу. Кен не мог точно прочитать выражение его лица, но если предполагать, то он бы сказал, что Шибуя только что решил, что неважно, сон это или нет, потому что все равно хорошо, что это  _было_.  
– Ну, я только надеюсь, другого раза не будет. Мама уже и так на меня кричала, когда я сказал, что собираюсь вернуться в бейсбол.  
– Что? Серьезно? – Кен на миг замер, потом широко усмехнулся. – Вот и замечательно!  
– Не знал, что ты любишь бейсбол! – Улыбка Юури явственно свидетельствовала о том, что тот вот-вот разразится тысячей слов в минуту о любимых командах и статистике нынешнего сезона, поэтому Кен рассмеялся и кивнул.  
– Люблю! Просто, представь себе, терпеть не могу в него играть. Но я – новый менеджер команды. И меня удивило, что тебя в ней нет.  
– Ух, надеюсь, тренер меня не убьет, – чуть застенчиво признался Шибуя, но потом вновь улыбнулся, и Кен, как тот, кто восемь лет своей жизни провел, непрестанно улыбаясь, вновь удивился, как легко Шибуе удаются такие улыбки. – Но получается, что, по крайней мере, мы с тобой будем видеться почаще? – Зная, что произойдет в следующие месяцы, Кен удержался от смеха и только кивнул. Юури тоже кивнул, довольный его ответом, и махнул в сторону угла около цветочного магазина, показывая, что ему туда.   
– Ну, тогда… Увидимся на тренировке? – Кен улыбнулся и чуть склонил голову. – И еще раз спасибо, Шибуя. Я твой должник.  
– Да фигня. Это… – Шибуя наморщил нос, обдумывая следующие слова, – …не доставило мне особой радости, но ты мне ничего не должен.  
Кен вновь засмеялся и зашагал дальше по улице, как Шибуя вдруг окрикнул его. Стоило ему повернуться, как Шибуя вновь расплылся в широкой дружелюбной улыбке и мотнул головой в сторону своего дома.  
– Эй! Хочешь к нам на ужин?  
– Но… твоя мама…  
– Обожает гостей, потому что гости обычно не «грязные неблагодарные мальчишки, помешанные на бейсболе». Кроме того, может, она слишком отвлечется на тебя, чтобы орать на меня.  
Кен изо всех сил пытался не рассмеяться от ломающегося, полного надежды голоса Юури, но неудачно, так что он просто позволил себе порадоваться искреннему приглашению, веселой улыбке друга и мысли об ужине в компании.  
– Согласен. С удовольствием.


End file.
